Recruits
by jshawd30
Summary: By GenghisKhanThe5th. A series following the new recruits and characters from Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

Lena Oxton, or Tracer, Walked anxiously down the halls of the Gibraltar. She was accompanied by her cohort, friend, and savior, Winston. Lena often times takes her chronal accelerator for granted, but today nothing of such was on her mind.

All she could think about was the new agents, she already met one. He was a filipino looking man with short black hair that came to a widow's peak. He was an offensive sniper who used a compound bow, and skills that could rival those of Hanzo. His name was strange though, something like Pher or Ther.

She was now on her way to meet a new support class agent, who she was especially excited to meet. Mainly because not dying on the battlefield was something she enjoyed, but winston said that he offered special perks to her.

What they were, she was unsure, but she would soon find out. As Lena and Winston approached the end of the hall, the guerilla began speaking in his deep, friendly voice. "Lena, this is Micah McCormick, but he also goes by M" lena opened the door to the meeting room, and in it stood a man. He was roughly 5'll, Tracer based this off her own 5'6 stature. His blonde hair was tied back into a bun on the back of his head. He wore khaki slim fit jeans, and a light hoodie.

He stood up straight, a calm look on his face. He had a tan, and looked slightly Hispanic. When he realized Lena and Winston entering he gave a light smile, and reached out his hand. Lena returned the handshake and said "Lena oxton, nice to meet ch'ya" in her cheery voice. "Micah McCormick, nice to meet you too, Miss Oxton" he replied.

"Ey, you can drop the whole 'Miss' thing and just call me Lena, after all we are teammates now luv." "Oh yeah, sorry, Lena" Lena noted how Micah emitted this calm, tranquil vibe, much like Zenyatta. "So luv, were ya from?" Lena asked "Miami, Florida" Micah replied "Oh, so you're an American bugger aren't you" Lena stated.

"So, I already know you heal us up, but what are these added benefits that Winston told me about?" Lena said, giving a quizzical look. "Micah here has a chronal anomaly just like you, except his keeps things rooted in time. Here, take off your accelerator." Winston piped up. At first, Tracer was hesitant, then she summoned the courage and undid the straps. Expecting to fade away again, Lena was extremely surprised when she was still able to feel the ground beneath her feet.

"Wha-What? How? Why?" Lena was baffled. She hadn't taken that harness of in a while, and she could still feel the ghost of it on her chest. At first she panicked, then she realized she was here, she was visible. She wasn't sure, until she reached out and touched Micah's arm. "Winston, how? How does he do this?" "Well, basically, you are not able to keep yourself rooted in time because the slip stream took most of your chronal energy. He has so much chronal energy he emits it out" Winston explained. At first, Lena looked confused. Then a smile crept up her face and she lept up, overflowing with joy.

"Luv, this is awesome!" Lena blurted. She then walked up to the man and hugged him tight enough to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what'da y'all think about the new guys?" Lena asked "Y'know, the archer and the Miamian." She was currently at one of the end tables in the cafeteria at Gibraltar. With her sat Reinhardt, Angela, Lucio, Mei, Hana, Mcree, and Genji. The only one actually eating was Reinhardt, the rest were there to gossip. "They both seem to be good people and teammates, but my brother does not like the competition." Genji stated.

"I don't know, i'm not a big fan of the Miamian, um what's his name, oh yeah, Micah. He seems a little ify." Mercy stated. "Agreed." Hana said.

"Say what you will, I think he's dashing. He's just so, calm, and he has that spanish-american charm about him." Lena stated, earning glairs from Angela and Hana.

"As long as he is chivalrous and he doesn't dislike hasselhoff, I love him!" Reinhardt explained, he was easy to get along with, just hit those two bulletins. "Yeah, he seems fly" Lucio added. "I jus' think it's nice to have another american on the team other than Jack." McCree said. "And what of the archer?" asked Mei. "Oh yes, Fher, I love him! Finally, another addition to the group of chivalrous fighters! Someone else appreciates olden arts!" Reinhardt exclaimed.

From across the cafeteria, Hanzo could be heard exclaiming "Fuck him!" he very much disliked this archer who challenged him, he hadn't seen someone able to do this in years. It had been a week and a half since Fher arrived, and beat Hanzo in a shoot out three times already.

It had been one week since Micah arrived, and he had been making good friends with almost everyone. He accompanied the team when they went out and helped around the watchpoint. He often times accompanied Tracer so she wouldn't need to wear the harness or the smaller, but still obnoxious, non combat harness, though he had to stay within 60 meters of her at all times.

As for Fher, he was quite introverted, normally staying in his room, tweaking his bow and losing to Hana at video games. He occasionally came out and chatted with Micah or challenged Hanzo.

 **Three hours later**

Tracer rushed down the hall, on her way she spotted Micah slowly walking down it. She waved a greeting, and he replied with a bit of a gesture and a nod. Today a new tank arrived, and she just loved meeting new people. She was enjoying the company from Micah, and she would most likely also appreciate those healing grenades she heard him talking about.

She opened the door to the meeting room. At first, all she saw was a shadow. The man's shadow was large at least 7 feet tall. He was thick, clearly muscled, but still a bit chubby. His arms were long and swayed like swings. The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal a friendly face, on which sat glasses. In one hand, he had a brief case, in the other, a delicious looking sand which.

Tracer sat in awe for several moments, taking in the shear size of the goliath man. In that time, Micah walked in, stated his name, laid a hand on Lena's shoulder, and introduced her. The man replied in a happy tone "Cody, nice to meet you Micah, and you to, Lena." He said. By now Lena realized this wasn't a dream, or a strange vision, this giant man, whose size rivaled that of Reinhardt in his suit, was actually here.

 **One hour later**

Lena approached Micah and Fher's rooms, which were directly next to each other, to notify them of something. They, along with Herself, Reinhardt, Mei, and Zenyatta were to defend a payload as it is escorted down the roads of Numbani to a museum. This was big, their first mission! She needed to learn more about them so she and her team could work with them. First up, Micah.

She walked in to see the man wearing black gym shorts and a teal T-Shirt, his hair tied up. He was tinkering with what looked like a grenade that had a biotic fluid in the center. "Hey, what'cha workin' on?" She questioned. "Here, I'll show you" he stated "Give me your hand" and so Lena did, surprised by how gentle he was. He didn't pull or bend her arm or even attempt to hold it tightly, he just let it lay in his hand.

"This may sting." He said, then he lightly pricked her with a needle, he then gestured for her to stand back, and hurled the grenade at her feet. It ruptured, releasing a gas, a second later, there wasn't even a mark. "This is great luv!" She said. "You can hit us all with one!"

"Well that was the idea." he stated.

"Anything else to show me?" Lena asked.

"No that's it" he responded. 'Well off to Fher' Lena thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you do?" Lena asked Fher. So far, all she saw was his god like accuracy, nothing else. "Ya see this arrow" He said "It creates a pool of flaming oil wherever it impacts." He explained. "And this one" he held up an arrow with rounded tip "Splits into 4 small exploding projectiles" "Mhm" She said. "Well, it was nice" she said as she left.

 **Fifteen minutes later**

"Will Micah, Fher, Lena, Reinhardt, Zennyata, and Cody report to the briefing room." Winston stated over the intercoms. Oh shit! Lena thought, she just remembered the reason why she visited them, to tell them they would be on the mission! Welp, nothing she could do any more. Micah, Fher, and Lena were making their way down the hall together when Fher asked "Hey Micah, what led you too overwatch?" He responded with "I was part of a spec ops team, I was a field med, we were supposed to be disbanded long before I joined, but we worked in secret, behind the scenes. One day, a mission failed, we were exposed to the public, so the American government threw us under the bus, said we were terrorists, put a bounty on our heads." He explained

"After that, everyone in my squad went separate ways, I became an underground doc doing blacklist procedures,then overwatch found me. What about you?" He asked. "Well, I was practicing to be on the U.S. olympic archery team, I got caught doping, and decided to put my talent to use." He explained "Became a bounty hunter" He said.

"Well, that's detailed" Lena said, feeling unsatisfied with that answer. Instead of responding, Fher simply nodded. "So, what do you guys think of the new guy, Cody?" Micah asked his small group of two people. "Him? He's SO big! He seems nice, just a bit dotty." She replied. "Dotty?" Micah asked, he wasn't familiar with Lena's british english. "Yeah, ya know, strange, different." She provided as an answer to his question. "Oh, cause where I come from, we call that _edgy." "_ Hmm... _Edgy_ , I like that." Lena said.

"So, what kinda music do ya like?" Lena asked the group. "I like rock, but the good stuff. Rage against the machine, Tool, that stuff." Micah began "I also like the older rap, Eminem, Tupac." This granted him a quizzical look from Lena "Tupac, _y'know?_ Grab your glocks when you see Tupac, Call the cops when you see Tupac, uh. You shot me but your punks didn't finish now you bout to feel the wrath of a menace." Lena replied with "Nope, doesn't ring a bell. I like anything happy really, hip hop's ok, I like some EDM." "Well I like different music every month it seems." Fher said, he hadn't spoken in a while, so Micah and Lena were a bit surprised. "Mmm, interesting." Micah murmured.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Lena saying "Welp, looks like we've arrived" And the sound of the automatic door opening. They walked in to see winston standing in front of a holo screen. On it was a map of a city, in the top right it read "Numbani". "Ok team, we are sending you in on this objective. It doomfist old gauntlet, which was stolen. We secured it, but talon won't let us get it back to the museum without a fight. Your job is to escort a cart to the museum. We have marked the shortest path on this map." He explained all while pointing at the board with a meter stick. "I gotta question." Micah stated "Why is death punch or whatever's glove so important?" Lena stood up from her seat and blinked to the front of the room. "Great question. It is actually a weapon of mass destruction." She said, as cheery as ever. She immediately blinked back to her seat. "Ok everyone, go to the locker room to gear up, then meet up at the hangar. Lena will pilot the orca, and also, please refer to each other by your callsigns on the field." Winston said, dismissing the team.

Micah, Lena and Fher split ways this time, deciding to meet up in the locker room. Around five minutes later, they were all in. Fher put a full arm titanium arm guard on as micah strapped a tight fitting kevlar vest on. "So, you're an archer?" Micah asked out loud as he slipped his vans off. He quickly put on a pair of low top beige and camo hiking boots on as Fher responded with a quick "Yes". Meanwhile, Lena was having issues strapping on the back strap for the combat case of her accelerator. Micah stood up and volunteered to help. "Um... Ok. Thanks." She said as he strapped the shell on and tightened it. "Yeah no problem" He said as he moved back to his locker. Fher was putting on an archer's glove, his quiver already over his back. Micah strapped on knee and elbow pads before attaching a one and a half foot long combat axe to his back, complete with a sheathe. "Jeez luv, what do you need that for?" Lena asked, puzzled by this seemingly unnecessary item. "Never know when you'll need one." He simply said.

Fher was saw attaching the limbs to the shaft of his Compound bow, which seemed to have strings made of some blue, transparent material. He attached one limb, the he attached the string which was on a pulley. He locked the pulley in place and did the same with the other limb. Micah pulled out a sawed off double barrel shotgun and loaded two shells. He also grabbed several grenades full of golden fluid. He pulled a strange beacon like device filled with a glistening blue substance also, and put this on his waist. Lena loaded both of her pistol and holstered them.

Micah then reached his hand in his locker one last time before pulling out a silver bottle and put it in a sealing sleeve on his back waist. "Drinking before a mission is irresponsible." Tracer said, her happy expression quickly fading to one similar to that of a disappointed mother. "It's not alcohol, it's coffee." he said taking a sip "apparently very room temperature coffee" Just as Micah said this, Cody walked in, ducking slightly through the door. His locker was right next to Micah's, and all of the recruits locker labels were actually just tape with sharpie. He opened up his locker and pulled out a weapon similar to a tommy gun. The weapon had three barrells at the end, which appeared to rotate like the barrells of a minigun. He pushed in a button, and a particle barrier appeared. It covered from his head to the bottom of his ribcage, and had a small HUD on it. It displayed a 500 PU, or protection unit measure at the top. This was a fair amount for a personal gun shield. He strapped a metal component the size of his fist with a blue snowflake decal on it to his belt. He was wearing a red T-Shirt, a utility belt, and jeans tucked into a pair of black combat boots.

"So, I guess we should get into the plane now." Micah stated, realising everyone was ready. With this, the rest followed. Fher led the way, Lena followed him and Cody came last. The other team members were already awaiting their arrival. Zenyatta was meditating and reinhardt sat in the large seat with his helmet off and his earbuds in, likely listening to "Hooked on a feeling". "Everyone in?" Lena asked as she strapped into the pilot seat. Everyone gave an affirmative and she began the takeoff procedure.

 **New chapter on its way.**

' **It' approaches...Hehehe….**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, this city is like Miami without the constant sunshowers, tons of highways and cuban diners." Micah said as they flew over the large city. "Is it?" Asked Lena, wondering what Miami was like. "Yeah, it looks like it. In reality it's much less ghetto than Miami Dade, the area I am from. It's like a giant version of the rich area of Miami." He replied. He didn't want to dwell on his dark past very much, so he tried his best to change the topic "You know, none of us have callsigns yet." He stated. Cody spoke up for the first time "I got this" He pointed at Micah "Beach boy" he pointed to Fher "Asian" he pointed to himself "Big drunk" Micah kept his constant straight face as he tinkered with his grenades "Umm...I don't think that'll work" He said. Lena spoke up "How about this; We just call you med Micah, Fher is archer, and Cody is Cody, as he isn't as wanted as the you two. Sounds good luvs?" All somewhat agreed to this plan.

After about 5 more minutes the Orca dropship landed behind a large cafe which they moved into. There were tables arranged on either sides of a center walkway, each with two chairs. There was also many vending machines around the area, and the central walkway descended into a large area with green glass doors. The team sat in this area for a couple more minutes. Cody checked his weapon and shield again, Fher dialed in the sight on his bow, and Micah sat with his earbuds in, tinkering with all his devices, occasionally sipping from the coffee canteen.

Meanwhile, Zenyatta meditated, Reinhardt sat with his earbuds also, listening to some more Hasselhoff. Lena darted around visiting everyone. She asked Fher what he was doing, and as usual, his answers were short and simple. "I'm sighting in" He said. Lena nodded and moved to Cody. He sat with the mod with a snowflake decal on it, pushing buttons. " So, what does that do?" She asked. "This weapon overheats. It saps the heat and uses it to spin the barrels, allowing for a nearly never ending fire cycle." he paused. "Granted this effect is short."

She moved to Micah. He was looking down at the silver, cylindrical device. "Hey" she stated. He didn't respond. She tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and he immediately looked up, paused his music and took out an earbud. "Yeah what's up?" "Just wondering what your doing, and what you're listening too." she said. "You can listen with me if you want" He said, holding out one earbud. She took it and put it in her ear. He hit play, and immediately she heard guitar, bass, drums, and a singer much like a rapper. The song had already started.

"The cost of my desire"

"Sleep now in the fire"

The lyrics read. The song continued for about five seconds before he stopped it. "That's cool. What band is that?" She asked. "Its called Rage Against The Machine" He said as the ten second countdown began on Fher's stop watch. "Nice" she responded, almost happily.

Fher sat up. "C'mon, get ready people!" he ordered, bow ready in his hands. Immediately everyone stood up and prepared. Micah put the earbuds and his phone in his pocket.

Three- Lena glanced nervously at Micah.

Two- He looked back calm.

One- They both felt everyone take a breath.

All hell broke loose. They burst out the cafe door, Reinhardt and Cody leading the charge. Reinhardt threw up his shield as a hail of rifle fire rained upon them. A constant tat-tat-tat was present as they were pinned down by small arms fire from all sides. Fher began picking people off, knocking his arrow, pulling back, taking aim, and releasing. The first arrow hit a talon foot soldier peeking out from behind a corner.

He then knocked the explosive arrow. He repeated his process, yet this arrow split in four halfway through flight. It's cluster of explosives hit a group of operatives who were taking cover in an overpass between buildings, which they flew off of. Cody began firing his weapon, not yet activating the shield. It's barrell became visibly red before he snapped on the cooling system for three seconds. Just as this happened the shield broke. Tracer blinked behind a car, Reinhardt charged to cover, Fher and Micah hid behind the payload, and Cody stood his torso shielded by his gun shield. Zenyatta stood closely behind him, firing off orbs.

Suddenly, several silenced pistol shots and a loud sniper were audible as Cody fell onto one knee. Fher was suddenly hit with a throwing knife to the shoulder. Micah got to work. Lena constantly blinked from behind cover near them into enemy lines, taking out people one by one.

He crouched next to Fher, who was laying on the ground, a pained expression plastered on his face. Micah took hold of the knife and counted. "One, two, three!" and pulled on three as Fher groaned audibly. He then tossed a grenade next to Fher and slid over to Cody. He looked at Cody's calf, which had a small hole in it, bleeding rapidly. "Zenyatta, use whatever you have" He said as he lay Cody on the floor. Zenyatta gave him his orb. "Ok, this will hurt." He stuck the knife in the wound and plucked out the bullet. He then hit Cody with two grenades and Fher with another. He tended to Fher again, this time attempting to apply a temporary quick-stitch but interrupted as he yelled "Micah watch out!" and pushed him violently out of the way. He readied his bow faster than he could see, somehow ignoring his pain in his arm then heard a swift sound go by him. He looked behind him where the arrow was going. The arrow went through the air and towards a balcony, finding it's mark in a sniper's head, falling back probably dead. Micah realized that Fher had saved him. "...Thanks Fher". **"** Yeah, well, kinda what I do." He replied.

From behind the barrier Reinhardt yelled "shield levels are at 200 so get ready to dash for cover!". Micah took this as an immediate sign and escorted Fher behind a bus nearby. The team prepared to follow them too.

Suddenly, after about 30 seconds he heard a quick 'thwap' and Lena appeared, with her the talon sniper that had an arrow lodged in his eye socket. She was out of breath and looked worried about something. He had a… mask that resembled… a scarecrow? 'Oh my god' Micah thought. 'Why is he here' He reached down and took the grippy black and green, fiery-eyed mask off of him. Underneath the man was clearly young, probably in his early twenties. He had skin a small amount darker than that of Micah, a sort of messy dread haircut top with a fade, freckles, and was probably just below six foot three. He wore a black tactical suit with a light bulletproof vest, and several knife holsters. He also had a holstered matte-black M24 with a silencer that had it's sight glass broken on the floor, which Lena had recovered off the street below the building. Micah paused and realized that Fher had shot the man through his sight. He also had a large holster where the sniper would sling around his back. Lena was trying to get Micah's attention in the deafening havoc, more nervous than ever. "What are you guys- doing- back there?" Cody screamed from behind the barrier shield as it was pounded with bullets, returning fire. Micah noticed Lena again trying to get his attention.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Micah asked in a calm tone in all the havoc as she looked at him.

"HE'S A HIGH VALUE TALON OPERATIVE!"

"So?"

"DO WHATEVER YOU CAN, WE CAN GET VALUABLE INFO!" And with that he got to work. He administered military grade sedative to the young man and performed a virtual blood block to stop flow temporarily. He then poured a small amount of hydrogen peroxide to push dirt and blood out of the wound. The ground shook as a grenade went off by them and him and the body shook, but it wasn't close enough to do anything. "Fher, what tip was this arrow?"

"Hookless" responding as he fired another explosive arrow.

"So it doesn't get lodged?"

"Nope." He pulled the arrow straight back out of the former eye, knowing the arrow wouldn't need to be pushed out the other end. This caused blood to spurt out the hole and lots of bleeding, to which he responded with another block. The bleeding slowed a little, and he put a gauze pad over it and made a square of tape around it.

While this was occurring, Tracer called HQ. The team captain, Soldier 76 a.k.a Jack Morrison responded. "Yes Lena?"

"WE'VE GOT HIM!"

"Who?"

"SCARECROW, LOOK, NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, DROP OFF ANOTHER TEAM."

Micah spotted a few Overwatch men holding off a position. He yelled loud, "MEN, REGROUP ON MY POSITION" The agents returned fire and ran to behind the bus. Fher and Micah both picked up Scarecrow "Fher, Cody get back to the ship. Rein, Zenyatta, backups on its way. Lena, you pilot. Go Go Go!" He ordered as the four retreated back through the cafe in the midst of the conflict.

 **GIBRALTAR**

 **3:00 PM**

 **1/29**

"What do we do with him?"

"We kill him obviously!"

"No, he has needed info."

"Do I care?"

"We're not killing him."

Voices echoed through Jordan's ears as he awoke. He heard two men, one with a calm, smooth tone and the other with a raspier, clearly angry sound.

Once his eyes had opened, he glanced up. He could see two men, one which he recognized as his former target, Micah McCormick, and one whom he was unfamiliar with. The second was stunningly tall and muscular, with a pair of rectangle glasses situated on his face. He looked down on Micah as they spoke, and he eventually left.

Micah rubbed the bridge of his nose then looked his way. "Well look who's awake…" He said under his breath. He reached for a radio and called his team. Jordan began to notice a restricted field of view and then recalled everything. 'My god my eye! I'm missing an eye!' he thought.

He couldn't summon the strength to speak. 'Damn, he hit me with some hard dope' He thought. Suddenly the door opened and in came three people, one of which was Tracer a.k.a Lena Oxton, one was the man from before, and one was a Filipino with black hair and a similar build to Micah, yet shorter. "Captain said kill him." Said the man from before. "Understoo-" He was cut off by the door opening and a girl who looked Korean who was also definitely in her early twenties stomping in, nearly crying. "Stop! You can't do this!" She exclaimed. "Hana, I'm just taking orders." Micah replied, calm and nonchalant as ever.

"He deserves a chance!"

"Fine, but this goes wrong you take the blame."

Micah then called up the captain.

 **30 minutes later**

"Wh-What, happened?" Jordan managed to mumble.

"Well, you took an arrow to the eye." Micah told him, with no remorse.

"What?"

"You're missing an eye." Jordan took a while to process this information, before asking "Where am I?" Micah looked around before responding, "Watchpoint Gibraltar. You almost were executed about 30 minutes ago, had it not been for my comrade Hana Song. She convinced me to save you." he paused. Jordan rubbed the back of his neck, as he realized someone wanted to keep him alive. "Now, you have two choices. You either, A; Give us the info we need and I get you a new eye, and maybe a position here for a while, or B; I force what we need out of you and hand you over to the Feds with a life sentence."

He said this as he tapped a syringe full of a greenish brown liquid. He pulled black rubber gloves over his forearms. "I'm not saying shit." Jordan spat. "Fine." Micah said as he injected the serum into his arm. A VR headset lowered onto his head as a headset was placed on his ears, and he smelled incense. He also felt some fabric on his skin. Suddenly, sound blasted in his ears and TV static played and it was chaos.

"What are you doing!" Hana screamed, seeing the prisoner in this state. "Sensory overload; With the help of some drugs, I overload his brain with info until he's in a trance. Then we get what we want."

"Does it hurt?!"

"Painless."

Suddenly, the headset lifted. His head hurt, and he couldn't think. "So, first, name?" Micah asked.

"J-Jo-Jordan Michaud."

"Ok good." He replied scribbling on a notepad. "Who sent you?"

"Talon"

"Where from?"

"The Denver CO HQ."

"Great. Now, you must remember back to about 3 months ago. Talon captured about 5 new recruits. List them by remembrance." Jordan paused, trying to think, then remembered who they were.

"Glenn Newell. 2nd division in the defense of South Korea from the Omnics. Talented rifleman, correct? Currently being held at the-" Jordan paused. "Yes?" Micah asked him.

"Oh, the Atlanta HQ. Next, Kyle...Tesla." He continued to list the names and where they were located now as Micah wrote down the information. After this, he was forced to expose more of Talon's secrets, such as where the former Blackwatch agent Reaper had gone in the last 5 years. This went on for about 20 more minutes. When Micah was finished interrogating he left the room quickly.

He returned shortly once again with the girl who saved him. "Yo, Scarecrow, or Jordan I guess, I'm gonna take you out. Obviously cuffed. Can you understand?" Jordan replied with a nod. "Cool. I'm coming in." Micah walked in from behind the glass, lifted Scarecrow by his underarm, and cuffed his arms behind his back. He began to escort him out, stopping by the girl who saved him. "Once again, Hana Song. Hana; Jordan." He said as he introduced him.

After leaving the room, he brought Jordan down a long walkway with a pavilion over it. There were doors with several names, and he stopped at one labeled 'Micah Mc.' and pushed Jordan in. Once in, there were two chairs, a bed with a nightstand on each side. There was a dresser with several drawers and a single couch facing a TV with a gaming console on it. It only had one game, which he recognized as Doom II. The walls were a greenish color and the floors were dark wood, just as the furniture. The room had a very beachy vibe.

"Sit." Micah said quietly. Jordan sat in a chair, and Micah sat in the other. "Ok, look. I'm giving you one last chance." He said, his voice hushed. "The higher ups really want you dead. I'm trying to save you, but this can only happen if you join." He continued. "I know why you were with Talon. You were a poor boy from the inner city seeking big bucks. We can give you this, as well as free transportation, free housing and living essentials, and access to a high tech arsenal. All you gotta do is say yes."

Jordan paused to think it over. It was a good deal indeed. "Ok, yes I'll do it" He finished clearly. "Great. Stay here for a little." He finished.

He returned ten minutes later, immediately beginning to speak. "Yo, I got you a spot. I'll show you your room." He spoke, beckoning Jordan. Taking Jordan's cuffs off with a key from his pocket, he then left the room, walked two doors down, and stopped. He opened the door to an all white room, with a bed and a dresser. "You can stay here for now. The catalog for the floors and wall coloring is in the dresser, just circle what you want. Also there's a thousand bucks in it and an Ikea down in the city below, about an hour drive. I could take you, and also just ask if you need to borrow clothes. You can keep a little bit of cash for yourself if you'd like. Also one more thing- when you were injected we decided to place a tracker inside your arm there. It'll go off if you try to bail. I trust you not to do anything stupid, but the Cap said just in case." He explained quickly, then left just as swift.

Jordan grabbed the catalog off the dresser and got to work with his new room.

 **Cafeteria, same time.**

"C'mon Cody, it's not that bad." Hana said as she spoke to Cody.

"I don't know. I think he's gonna really hurt someone. I mean, he shot me in my lower knee and tried to kill Micah. Honestly I can't even believe Micah's not giving him any shit, if I were him I would've tried to beat him up at least." Cody explained.

Hana sighed. "I hope he's gonna be fine here. Really."

Fher walked over with his lunch and sat down next to Hana. He got to the point without saying anything else. "Think he should've been killed Cody?"

Hana looked down while she ate her slice of pizza. Cody replied, "Maybe, but who knows, man. His skill could lead him up to be a valuable member here."

Fher nodded while looking at his plate. "I don't know, but from the looks of what he did working for Talon, I think Cap was right the first time." After he said this, Hana got up from the table and they watched as she walked out.

Scarecrow was the topic of everyone's (at OW hq) conversation mostly today. The captain had decided to keep the capturing of Jordan a secret to the public. A lot thought that he deserved to be killed, but some didn't, like Hana. Just as Hana walked away, a group of four friends walked by talking about how Scarecrow should've been tortured for info then killed.

Meanwhile Hana sat in her bedroom, crying. She hated hearing all this hate and talk about killing, torture and whatnot. She actually liked Jordan and wanted to save him and show him there's more to it than evil. She was a pacifist, and only joined Overwatch to shut down Talon. She'd seen what they have done, assassinating of world leaders, torture, mass killings...she was disgusted by it. Unfortunately she had to go against her ideals to stop them, and now the very members of the group she joined, and even her closest friends, wanted to do the same thing to Scarecrow, er, Jordan.

She decided to talk to Micah about it, he seemed like he would know what to say. She left her room and walked to his, which was about five doors down. Once she arrived she could hear "Third Eye" by the band Tool playing. She recognized it as he got everyone he knew to listen to it. She knocked, and the music stopped after a few seconds. He answered the door wearing a very loose pastel green shirt and beige swimming shorts, and she saw Doom II Argent D'nur in the background on ultra nightmare. "Yo" He said. "Hey. I'm kinda troubled right now. Everyone wants Scarecr-I mean Jordan, dead. Isnt this group supposed to keep the peace?" she questioned. "Here, come in" He said, moving into the room. "Take a seat." She sat on the couch of brown velvet, and she heard a coffee maker. Micah sat across from her in a papasan, holding a coffee. "So, you feel as though this organization is hypocritical, yes?"

"Yes."

"And this is because of the violence surrounding Jordan, correct?"

"Yeah." He took a long pause. "You and I are alike. I to, am a pacifist, and I also hate doing what I do. I also must commit violent acts, yet I have no satisfaction from doing so and I am not doing it subconsciously. All of us have natural violent tendencies, and we tend to direct them towards those who harm us and our peers. Tú comprende?" She nodded, recognizing comprende as comprehend. "Now I have been able to channel these tendencies into Doom for most of my life, yet through being taught by Zenyatta I have ascended to a higher mental state. My violent actions are solely to protect others, not for vengeance and such."

He paused to let her process the information. "This being said, you can't blame others who can't channel their negative energies into positive activities. It's just the natural order. Although, if you learn to overcome this then you have truly reached a higher state of mind. I hope you've found the answers you seeked."

Hana nodded and said, "Thanks Micah", then silently, she left the dim, barely lit room which smelled of coffee. Somehow, Micah's hippy rambling helped. She was able to forgive her peers a little more now.

Meanwhile, Jordan finished his catalog and was sleeping when he got a knock, it was Micah. "Yo, let's fix your eye up." He said. This took a weight off Jordan's chest, as he was not enjoying life without an eye. Micah led him to Dr. Angela's office, poked his head in, and said "I would have done it myself, but you're more qualified for it. This kid needs his eye back, grow him a new one. The rest of us are going down to the bar to celebrate." Then gestured Jordan in.

 **Thirty minutes later**

The anesthesia had just worn off, and Jordan had gotten back up. "Your eye will grow back over this week. Just don't irritate it and get Micah to replace the bandages." The pretty blonde doctor said. Jordan murmured his thanks and returned to his room.

 **Chpt. 5 coming soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is where spicy lemons happen, so warning.**

"Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug!" Echoed through the bar as the spectacular show of Cody drinking around a gallon of seventy five percent ethanol vodka at ridiculous speeds continued. He was nearly done, and still going strong. Everyone was hammered drunk celebrating either the induction of or capturing of Scarecrow, now known as Jordan.

This group excluded a few people, yet most notably Hana and, obviously, Jordan. Fher and Mei were stumbling all over each other, to drunk to conceal their previously hidden relationship, and Lena was drunk to the point of not being able to walk straight. This was due to the fact that her coronal displacement caused alcohol to be three times more intoxicating, yet ware off three times faster. The only two who were not completely intoxicated were Micah, as he doesn't drink, and Cody, as alcohol has nearly no effect on him anymore.

Cody finished the ethanol, lit a match, and burped into it. A gaseous cloud of fire erupted in front of them as Lena cheered. "Yeah(hiccup)way to go!" She exclaimed while Micah sipped a hot coffee. Cody proceeded to cough and desperately call for water, which the bartender slid to Micah who passed it to Cody, being the only one who wouldn't drop it. Suddenly, Fher fell off of his bar stool with Mei picking him up.

The party began to wind down, and Micah asked Cody "Yo, who's going home with who, because they're too drunk to drive." He said, pointing to Fher and Mei. "I can take them." He replied. They began walking out, and Lena stumbled in a zigzag pattern, blinking occasionally. Micah quickly caught up with her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Ok, yeah, I'll take you home." He said in his usual calm tone whilst guiding Lena to his Infiniti G53.

He opened the car door and let her in asking "Can you strap yourself in?" She nodded and did so. He went around back to the driver side and got in, turning the keys. He began the hour drive, and Lena quickly folded her arms and began to shiver. "You cold?" Micah questioned "Y-Yeah luv." He grabbed a blanket out of the backseat of his car and tossed it over her.

 **Meanwhile at Watchpoint Gibraltar…**

Jordan knocked on the door labeled "Hana Song" and stood up straight. He heard a loud game pause and she answered the door, wearing a pink shirt and black jeans. "Oh, Hi." She quickly said. "Yo. Just thought I should stop by to thank you." He quickly said, preparing to leave. "Yeah, no problem. Wanna come in?" She asked. "Sure." He walked in.

The room was covered in video game posters, was a pinkish purple, and had several computers and gaming consoles. He sat in a pink bean bag chair next a gaming chair Hana sat in. She handed him a controller and he noticed the lobby of Black Ops 4 zombies. He accepted and began to play. "So your Hana right?" "Yes I am" Hana replied. "I'm just… so lucky you're here Hana. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be…" A small murmur of zombies was in the background while they were talking. "Yeah, like I said, it was nothing. It wasn't anything special…" Hana lied. "I just hate seeing people wanting _more_ murder after what's happening in the world right now, you know?" Jordan paused the game once they got to the checkpoint and looked at Hana. "How come you didn't go with everybody?"

"What, to the party? Oh, um, I'm just not really into that stuff. And it was kinda disrespectful in my opinion. Towards you I mean, even after you said you'd join." Jordan nodded. "And, as I said, a lot of people there want you dead. It seems only a few don't." She finished speaking as a zombie's head popped like a balloon. "Who doesn't?" He questioned curiously "Well, Me, obviously, Lena, I think Micah, but he's kinda hard to read, Reinhardt, and Dr. Ziegler. A lot of people are neutral, like Fher, and Cody just wants you dead. Huh, he makes me really mad sometimes."

"Are you and Cody close?" she paused "Yeah, he's like a big brother to me. He's kinda devoted himself to my protection, apparently because I have lots of potential." She explained as Jordan nodded. "And what about that Micah guy. He's uh...how do I say it?" he paused "Strange." "Yeah, I guess it's where he's from. He says he learned almost everything he knows in Miami." "Cool. I mean, he read me like a book." Jordan remembered his spot on explanation. "Yeah, he said a poker player taught him how to read people's emotions and even their past based on their cadence and how they walk and act. Apparently he must also have spent some time with Buddhist monks and Zenyatta, cause he has at last a degree of their knowledge."

"And Fher?" Jordan asked. He had only heard of him, yet he assumed he was the Filipino who skewered his eye. "Well, he's straight to the point, decently calm, and pretty introverted. And I think he has a secret relationship with Mei. Just conspiracies though." He nodded. "Well, you wanna go grab something to eat really quick? I know you probably already ate but…"

He was cut off. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

She paused the game and they went out of Hana's room off to the cafeteria together.

 **Back to Micah's situation…**

"Yo, Lena. Yo, wakeup. Lena, we're here." Micah whispered into Lena's ear quietly. She yawned heavily "O-Oh we're back?"

"Yeah. Can you walk without falling down or anything?"

"Y-Ye-Yeah, I'm almost sober." She said unconvincingly.

"Ok, I'm trusting you." He said as he opened the car door and she unstrapped.

She got out of the car and began towards her room. Once near, she unconsciously blinked, and, her room being near the cliff, almost fell off. "No no no no no. You're coming with me." Micah desperately exclaimed, completely losing his calm tone. He grabbed her shoulders and began to escort her to his room. "What? Why?" She questioned, clearly upset and confused "You're gonna get hurt. You are staying with me until you can at least walk right." "Huh, fine luv. I guess it's not that bad, actually." Lena said, a sudden idea sparking in her head…

"Yeah. We could watch a movie or something. Besides you have full consciousness, you're just having coordination issues." He explained, unconscious of how little understanding she had of his medical talk. Even after her years of friendship with Angela, she still couldn't understand. She would have to though, if her plan prevailed.

Micah opened the door to his tropical paradise of a room, most likely modeled after his home in Miami. It was dimly lit and just as beachy as she remembered. "Sit anywhere. You want some coffee?" He instructed then inquired. "No thanks luv. But I will take tea if you have it. You don't seem like a tea drinker though." She replied, having taken a seat on his couch. "Yeah, I'm really not. I do have a little though." He said as he boiled water. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he made a small snack of cuban crackers and fruit. "Nope. Don't see how you are luv, you just ate." "Blood sugar disorder. Hypoglycemia." She nodded, slightly concerned.

He sat down next to her on the couch. "So, you wanna watch a movie, T.V, what you wanna do?" He asked, knowing she can't go too long without something to do. "Uh...T.V sounds good." She decided, not wanting to take up too much time before testing her plan. "Cool. What we gonna watch?" "How about SNL, some laughs would be nice." She answered energetically. Micah flicked to SNL, then got to tend to the tea and coffee.

He returned two cups in hand, one with a floral design and the other looking like a coastline. He handed the floral cup to Lena, and she sipped. "Hmm, interesting. Tastes really...fruity." She paused, determining the taste carefully. "Yeah, it's pineapple kiwi. Called herbal tea." He explained the food item novel to his home land. "Cool. It's nice. I like it."

They sat there, sipping their beverages and laughing for a while, nearly forty five minutes, before Lena decided to make her move.

"You know, Micah, you're a great guy. I mean, you have this calm energy about you, and you seem like you just have this deeper insight into things." She began, her voice dripping with cockney charm, smooth and calming like a bar of rich dark chocolate. "And you're just generally nicer to me than others. Others are not necessarily mean, but you just do so many simple things without being asked, and I really appreciate it."

He paused, then replied calmly, even though his foresight allowed him to see the few possibilities and outcomes of this. "Thanks Lena. I appreciate you too. You're always energetic and cheery, and that really helps lighten the mood. On and off the battlefield." He said, all the while Lena inched closer on the couch so slow he didn't notice until they were thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder.

Suddenly, catching Micah completely off guard, she jumped on his lap. She grabbed fistfuls of the excess fabric of his shirt and pulled him in, planting a kiss softly on his lips. Micah remained calm, waiting for her to pull back for breath or speech, and after five seconds, this time came. She lowered herself back down again, before being stopped halfway by a firm hand in her center of mass keeping her back.

She looked down, and saw it was Micah's. Her buoyant eyes sunk suddenly with disappointment. "No, Lena-" He began, she cut him off with "N-No, it's fine, you don't like me. I get it." She said morbidly. "No, of course I like you. You're beautiful, but aren't you, umm…." He took a long, awkward pause. "Gay?"

Lena looked down from his gaze and chuckled lightly, as if laughing at the naiveness of a child, then once again met eyes with him. "No luv" She started, shaking her head "I'm not gay. I am bi though, if you count that. But still, I think I'm sober enough to know my sexual preference." She finished, her accent drawing out certain words. "So you like guys and girls?" Micah questioned, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yes, I swing both ways. And you would be the first guy I've been in a relationship with, and, if it comes to it, my first time. But bi doesn't matter, does it?" Lena gave a lengthy explanation reminiscent to those of a science teacher, one thing leading to the next.

"No I suppose it doe-" Micah was cut off by Lena smothering his sentence with another kiss upon hearing 'No'. Micah, knowing how to handle this, wrapped one arm around the small of Lena's back and a hand on the nape of her neck, while returning the kiss gently. She pulled away and he spoke in a quiet, tranquil tone. "You know, you shouldn't interrupt men. We don't like it." He said like a reprimanding mother speaking to a brash child. "Sorry. I'm used to women…" She said, blushing a strawberry red. "It's fine. I'm pretty tolerant to it. And the way you did it didn't get on my nerves either." He said, implying something which took her a while to catch. 'These Americans are pretty confusing sometimes' she thought silently.

He began to slide his hand up her back, settling it on the straps to her accelerator. His hand also came down from her nape and she questioned softly "If I take it off, I won't disappear, right?" He simply nodded and said "Device is on the shelf" undoing the straps. She lifted her torso and it came off, Micah catching it and setting it on the small side table behind him. This revealed her chest, which was covered by an orange t-shirt, yet her very modest breasts were still visible despite their small size and the shirt.

Lena was she struck with a pang of self consciousness at removing the harness. "I-I know I don't got much but..." She began as she broke eye contact. "Lena, don't worry about it. " He said before lightly pushing at the back of her head before she caught on. During this, Micah nearly subconsciously brought his knee up barely in between her legs, as if to tease her. He could feel her moisten barely through her panties and black leggings which she wore under her jean-short, complete with rips. Lena inhaled sharply as this happened, hit with a sudden sharp pleasure.

They remained kissing for around twenty seconds before they broke apart. Lena grabbed at the hem of his shirt and he took it as a signal, lifting it over his head.

Micah's chest had several scars on it, mostly just a flat discoloration, yet a few were raised. He also had a raised scar on his hard stomach, which appeared to be a stab wound. He was well built and had no tan lines, being an even pale brown tan all over. "Why do you have so many scars luv?" Lena asked, actually concerned. "We can talk about it later" He replied shortly.

Lena also noted a distinctive lack of chest or armpit hair, which she assumed was because as a swimmer and a surfer he had to stay clean to get on a wetsuit and to avoid drag when swimming bare. She was removed from her train of thought when Micah pulled away from a kiss she didn't realize she was in. "We should...go to the bed. It's more comfortable." He said, picking her up bridal style and laying her down.

Micah got on the bed and she lay on top of him, kissing for a short period of time before reaching down and undoing the button and zipper on her jean-shorts. She removed these, then moved to her black leggings, setting the garments complete with small damp spots near the crotch on the dresser across from them.

She now lay, her shirt and panties being her only garments, on top of Micah. Her legs were exposed, being the same porcelain pale as her head and neck. Micah still had his jeans, which she could now tell he wore barely below his boxer briefs. They were slim fit, vaguely tight around the thighs and loose below, and were the same beige tan of pale sand on a beach during a hot summer day.

He had a hand on her head and thigh, and was looking straight into her eyes. She spoke quietly and sheepishly "Should we, uhh... _y'know, do that?"_ She asked. He paused, then replied smoothly with "I'll do whatever you feel comfortable with." and Lena answered with "Ok, then let's go for it."

Lena was rolled over on her back in one swift motion, and Micah had his forearm slid flat under her back and was supporting himself on his elbows, bringing them chest to chest without putting his weight on her. His other hand was behind her head.

He silently undid his pants and took them off in one swift movement along with his boxer briefs. Lena removed her panties, yet kept her shirt. "You gonna keep your shirt on?" He asked, confused. "Ye-Yeah."

He nodded, then lined up his member with her entrance. "You ready?" He whispered gently into her ear. She nodded, and he quickly pushed in. She emitted a noise somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a whimper of pain. He slowly moved in, then out, making sure not to hurt her. Lena began humming almost, her eyes closed and head thrown back. Micah moved his head to the right side of her neck and planted a kiss on it. He caught her scent, which smelled of tea and lemongrass.

Micah slowly increased in speed and Lena wrapped her long legs round his back, crossing them at the ankles. She had begun emitting moans and whimpers. These then became whines and small screams with time. Micah kept a somewhat straight face while she grabbed at the blanket and sheets, her head thrown back and her back arched. Micah began to run his hand through her unruly, short hair gently as she was nearing climax. He could feel this as she began to tighten more than before, and her whimpers and moans were more erratic as she began to draw more breaths.

He also felt as though he was around climax, and began to thrust even faster, driving Lena over the edge. She screamed in pleasure so loud he was sure Fher had heard, and her wet, warm sex tightened around his erect member, and he too began to climax. He quickly pulled out his erection, wrapped it in a towel and ejaculated. He was used to the shock of pleasure and ecstasy, yet Lena still lay with her legs spread and a hysterical look on her face, the discharge of her orgasm leaking out of her tightness.

The former-virgin looked over to her partner, whom was in his boxers and jeans already, laying next to her. He ran his hand through her hair as he pecked her on the lips and stated "You can take the first shower. You definitely need it more than me." He paused, then suddenly adjusted to a more joking tone. "And besides, thanks to you, I have to clean these sheets."

Lena giggled and blushed a soft, strawberry ice cream pink, making her way to his shower. "Yo, don't forget a towel. You might just have to come out here and get one if you do." Micah said as he walked to his dresser and pulled out a towel, which had an intricate design that on closer inspection was a man meditating with the nine body chakra drawn in their respective areas. The ajna chakra having an eye drawn in it. 'Wow, he is really hippy' She thought as she walked into the bathroom.

Micah began to replace the sheets, removing the dressings covered in Lena's discharge, and putting on new ones. The new sheets were a light greenish blue, and the new blanket was hand knit by a street vender in Nepal he met, it was a black with a spiral of blue red and green spiraling into the center. Each color representing the spirit, body and mind.

He finished dressing the bed, then knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Hey, you want me to run and grab you some clothes?" He asked, thinking she wouldn't want to sleep with clothes covered on wet spots. "Yeah, just get me a shirt and panties, please." Lena replied through the door.

Micah ran to Lena's room silently, entering slowly. The room was a blue shade and had lots of furniture. Micah went to the dresser, searched, and left with an orange overwatch tank top and GBR flag panties. 'Wow, didn't know she was this patriotic' He thought to himself, reflecting on his immense dislike of strong government.

He returned to his room, and knocked on the door to the bathroom. "You want me to bring em in?" "Just leave em outside." She replied. Five minutes later, the showers hum and tat tat tat of water droplets like bullets on a titanium plate stopped, and Lena emerged, the towel wrapped in a fashion so that her chest and nether region were covered.

He heard the towel drop, and tried to suppress the urge to look, yet gave in. He stole a peek at her round backside as she bent over to put on the panties. She was poking her butt out a little more than usual, probably because he assumed she knew and was putting on a show for him. He averted his eyes, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Can I get some help with this, babe?" She asked in a sensual fashion, struggling with her bra strap behind her back. Micah quickly got up, pulled the ends together, and latched them. "Thanks luv." She said, turning around and pecking Micah on the cheek, her small amount of cleavage exposed without her shirt. She put on the tank top, then hopped into the bed giddly.

"Come on luv. Aren't you gonna sleep?" She said patting the spot behind her. "I know you're a bit of an insomniac, but I don't bite." She finished. Micah undid his hair, and it fell to the sides and back, curly and dirty blonde. He was now in his shorts, his chest bare.

He climbed into the bed, and Lena turned her back to him and poked out her backside. Micah wrapped his leg around one of hers, slid one forearm under her side and the other over, crossing them at the wrist. He pulled Lena into his chest, her head in between his chest and chin, his head above hers. Lena's soft, unruly brunette hair tickling his neck. She placed one hand on his forearm and the other she locked fingers with him.

Both attempted to sleep, yet Micah was simply an insomniac, and Lena was plagued with doubt and self consciousness. 'What if I'm too pale' or 'maybe he doesn't like my personality' were among the thoughts she was thinking, and it didn't help that she was used to being in his position as the male figure, due to her sexuality. Yet this time, a male filled the male role as a guy was actually present.

Thirty through forty five minutes passed and Micah had fallen into an artificial sleep, taking in longer breaths less frequently and avoiding large movements. He had become an expert at this, yet apparently Lena hadn't. She was obviously still awake and Micah was growing a little worried.

"Lena. Yo Lena. I know you're awake so just tell me why." He whispered into her ear, gently. Lena turned around in his arms and was met with his subtle scent of coffee and some kind of sweet bread which reminded her of a bakery in London on a cold winter day, yet she noticed differences. Lena began to speak shly while they lay chest to chest. "It's nothing with you, it's just...I normally fill the man's role, with cuddling and kissing.". Micah nodded, running his hand through her hair, kissed her forehead, and spoke. "Yeah. It's fine. I get it. Just...try to get some sleep." He said as she turned back around, pulling her into his chest.

 **1:18 AM**

 **Meanwhile in Fher's room…**

 **(P.S. I don't care how uncomfortable this is, it's revenge.)**

"OHHHHH, AHHHH, YES." Mei screamed as Fher rammed his erection into her. They were on the end of his bed, with Fher sitting on it and Mei straddling his pelvis. Both had no clothes and were chest to chest.

Mei and Fher had been in a relationship since he joined nearly, yet now it was getting "spicy" as he would say.

He was pounding his member into her tightness relentlessly, her chubby body jiggling with each thrust. Mei's ample breast moving up and down along with her glasses.

She was screaming in ecstasy as she was brutally pounded, nearly reaching climax. Her mouth hung open from awe and pleasure. She was experienced in this, and she could say it only feels better each time.

Suddenly, she reached climax. She arched her back and whined the loudest, most erratic moan of pleasure Fher had ever heard. Fher felt it coming also, and after another ten seconds, picked up in pace, then dropped back down, pulling out. He peeled the condom off of his rod as Mei began putting on clothes again.

In three minutes, both were dressed and in Fher's bed, Mei clinging to his side.

 **Here comes some comedy and action in the next chapter. A break from love.**

 **And you're welcome Fher.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok you impatient, insatiable addicts**

 **Here's 6**

"Morning, Luv!" Is all Micah awoke to after the events of last night. Being a night owl, he always was up late and never waking up on time, and Lena was the opposite. She was already getting ready for the day, toothbrush in hand leaning over the sink.

She had just finished brushing when she noticed Micah waking. She still wore the tight GBR panties and orange tank top he went to retrieve for her last night after her "incident". "Hey Lena." He said in that tired tone he always had. As he fully awakened he realised she was also wearing large, thick lense glasses.

"Wow, never knew you wore glasses." He said climbing out of bed, only wearing his black gym shorts. "Well, I do. Do you think they look weird on me or anything?" He reached into his drawer "Nah, nah. I actually think you look even more cute wearing them." He said as he put on a shirt with the same coloring as houses in Dorado. He began walking through the open door into the beachy bathroom, the hair on top of his head was hanging down over the back and sides of his undercut.

As he entered the bathroom Lena put her toothbrush in his weird wooden toothbrush holder, turned to him, and threw her arms loosely around his neck. "Awh, you think i'm cute luv?" She said staring directly into his eyes.

"Adorable" He responded. Lena then summoned every inch of height she had to attempt to span the seven inch gap between their heads, and with a little help from Micah, managed to peck him on the cheek.

"So, do you always wake up this late?" Lena asked as she turned around facing the mirror. She began to wash her face as Micah rubbed a bit of water into his hair then combed through it. "Yeah, I'm a night owl." He replied then paused "Are you hungry or have you ate?" Micah asked. "No, I haven't ate yet luv. I am very hungry though." "Cool. I can cook if you want." Lena thought this out, and decided that she should try something new for once. "Sure. Go ahead." She said as Micah tied up his hair and exited the bathroom into the kitchen living room.

Lena spent around five minutes longer, simply getting ready for the day, before exiting into Micah's now brightly lit room, windows open displaying a view of the cliffside and ocean. She was surprised to find a plate of food on the counter made of a sandy rock as well as a cup of coffee. Micah was already sat down at his small table, waiting for her. She grabbed the plate of food, which was complete with scrambled eggs, an assortment of tropical fruit, and a spongy bread with a golden crust.

"So, luv, what's this?" She said, holding the bread up in between her index finger and thumb as if it was some foreign object of alien origin. "Es la tostada, you dip it in your coffee." Micah said in repliance, his spanish accent coming out for the first time in Lena's presence.

She looked into the coffee, which was a beige tan and smelled like caffeine and honey. She dipped the bread, or tostada apparently, into the coffee, lifted it out, and bit it. She chewed it for a while, swallowed, then spoke. "Wow. That is surprisingly good."

After breakfast, Micah once again ran to Lena's room to retrieve proper clothes and both went outside.

 **Meanwhile in Fher's room…**

"Sleep is a wonderful thing" is a quote Fher lives by. He sleeps often, yet not as much as he wishes he could. He currently was in the middle of a very deep, special sleep, as he had a certain chubby chinese woman practically cutting of airflow to his lungs. Mei had her arms wrapped tightly around his side, and her head on his chest.

She wore dark blue athletic shorts and an oversized sweater of a lighter shade. Fher had changed into his favorite panda themed pajamas as a form of celebration, as if to say 'GUESS WHO JUST HAD INTERCOURSE WITH A CHUBBY CHINESE GIRL, THIS GUY'. His outfit was comprised of white pants with pandas on them, a shirt with a panda, and comfy white socks.

As the clock hit 9:30, like clockwork, Fher rolled out of his older lover's arms into a pile of dirty clothes that smelled perfectly fine. He woke up, stood up drunkenly as he was still hungover, and began contemplating his life. 'Damn, Meis great' is all he could think as Mei silently stood up and tackled him. He fell back onto the bed, took 10 seconds to process the situation, then kissed Mei on the cheek. "Uh, can I get up please?" he asked "O-Oh yeah, s-sorry" Mei said as she pushed herself off him.

She began fumbling around on the table, and Fher took note of this. He reached for the other nightstand and grabbed her glasses, then proceeded to hand her them. They began their way out the door as the two were too drunk to care what they looked like.

As Fher walked lazily down the walkway to the cafeteria he saw Micah sitting with black shorts and a shirt on, sipping on a cup of cuban brew with too much creamer and sugar, and noticed Lena being a little too close to him with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Hey Fher, how was last night?" He questioned. "Succ" was the only answer provided.

Fher took a seat down across from them at the small picnic table, which was a grey metal at it's base, and a glass pane. The seat was simply a white plastic. "So, you feeling?" Micah questioned while Lena stared at Fher, her hand folded with Micah's under the table. Fher took a long yawn before his reply "I-I'm good. Great actually." He said, his speech as though he was communicating to them through a bad cell connection.

"Are you sure. You sound really hungover." Lena said, peering at him with a worried look in her brown eyes. Fhet raised one finger, his eyelids barely open, even less so than Micah who's are constantly half-lidded. "Actually, I'm still a little drunk."

Micah let out a small sound Fher assumed was close to a laugh and Lena rolled her eyes. "So, what do you guys think of Jordan?" Lena asked. Fher simply made a 'meh' sound and shrugged, and Micah actually spoke. "I like him. Speaking of him, where is he?" "Oh, he and Hana went out to the mall. Those two are spending a lot of time together." Lena said.

"Yeah, but she saved his life. Don't try to play matchmaker with them Lena. If they want it it will happen." Micah replied, looking at Lena with his nonchalant expression plastered on his face. Fher spoke up again "So, when they gonna be back?" "Soon I think."

Just as she said this Hana along with Cody walked up to them. "Hey, can we get some help with Jordan's furniture?" She asked, Cody looking utterly pissed. Micah stood up and said he would be back, Fher concluding he's too drunk and continued a conversation with Lena. He followed them out to the HQ parking, which had many spots and just a few cars.

They walked to Hana's pink convertible, which was loaded to the top with ikea boxes and clothes, which Jordan had purchased from the mall downtown. She popped the trunk, and Jordan,standing next to the car, began to lift boxes. Cody took three of the largest boxes, stacking them up in his arms. Micah took two thin rectangular boxes, and Hana carried Jordan's clothes, and a pair of Adidas NMDs he blew one hundred fifty dollars on.

They reached Jordan's temporary room, stacking up the boxes in a corner near the bed. "Thanks guys." He said in a quiet tone. Micah simply nodded, Cody didn't reply, and Hana went over and hugged him quick, then waved a flirty wave and left. All on their way to the cafeteria.

 **Around 7:00 the same day…**

"What do you mean you won't give us the details?!" Cody exclaimed in his anger and displeasure at Micah. The reason for this is that, through observation of Lena, Fher pieced together the fact that she and Micah had some form of romantic interaction lastnight. At first he assumed it was simply a few kisses and a cuddle, but through prying and integration, he found out intercouse happened somewhere to.

Cody and him began their assault of questions. "Did you start it or her?" "Was her hair soft?" "Did she smell good?" "So she's not gay?" Were among these. Micah reluctantly answered, due to the fact it went against his personal honor code of sorts. "So you won't even tell us how amazing her ass was?!" Cody asked in his angry voice, seeing as though they were the only ones in the cafeteria at the time.

"No. Of course not. That's disrespectful." Replied Micah, who had his arms crossed and was sitting across from his two friends. "Was it her first time?" Fher inquired. "Yeah. But that's all I'm saying."

Micah began to get up and left, not wanting to soil Lena's honor or reputation. He began to walk to his room when Jordan stopped him. He was wearing a pair of black joggers, a black Run The Jewels 3 shirt, and the formerly mentioned stupidly expensive shoes.

"Yo, could you run me to the store for food if you got time? I mean, I know we have a cafeteria, but I need my snacks." He said. "Sure. Just gotta get ready." Micah said walking to his room.

He returned to his newly found comrade Wearing dark grey slim fit Levis and a black Evil Empire shirt, as well as a snapback, gangster esc hat which was orange based and a teal green bill, fit with the Miami dolphins logo and lettering of the late nineties. Definitely an antique.

The two made their way to the lot and climbed in Micah's black Infiniti coop. He pulled out of the driveway to the 15 minute drive ahead.

"Breaking news, a decrease in talon operated terror attacks has occurred since the disappearance of notorious operator Scarecro-" The radio was cut off by Micah changing to his CD, to which he followed a question. "Ever heard tool?" He asked in his trademark monotone voice. Jordan began to shake his head, and Micah flipped to "Jambi" And turned it to twenty three on volume.

He began to sing along quietly, and to Jordan's surprise, he was pretty good. Suddenly, Jordan felt a vibrating in his pocket, and removed his phone. Micah lowered the volume, and Jordan picked up. "Hey, where are you?" He recognized the voice as Hana's, a hint of concern and fear in her voice. "With Micah. Going to the store really quick." He replied. "Great. Just wanted to make sure he didn't drag you into his office and do some twisted experiments or anything. See you when you get back, bye!" Before she could hang up, he interrupted. "Wait! Just wanted to say thanks again for your help today. It was pretty fun." Hana giggled over the phone a little. "Yeah no problem Jordan! Alright, bye!" Jordan returned the bye and hung up.

They pulled into what they assumed was the Gibraltar version of a grocery store, called Publíks, got out and walked inside. The shopping went, well, as shopping goes, until all things suddenly went to hell.

Micah saw a glint of light on a nearby rooftop through a window, and tackled Jordan to the white tile floor. Half a second later a sniper shot knocked over the table they were near. People screamed around the store and started running. Micah stayed down, got off Jordan, and reached into the waistband at the back of his pants. He pulled out the most recent model of the 1911 sidearm and Jordan's Scarecrow mask.

Jordan gave him a quizzical look, then decided it was best not to question and pulled it down with force over his head. It was skin tight and all black, and sensed Jordan's face and the eyes ignited green fire. It was a bit dirty from Numbani still.

"You see that shelf, crawl back there." Micah said, pointing to a shelf around ten feet away, yet felt like a million miles. They began they're crawl and arrived a while later. Micah saw a direct route out of the store, notified Jordan, and they made a break for it, leaving the store which was filled with terrified families.

As they began their eternal sprint through darkness into light, gunfire erupted around them, and everything went into bullet time. Time slowed before them, and in the moment it felt so long, yet afterwards it was simply a smidge of time.

The assault resumed outside, undercover talon agents disguised as citizens drew several pulse sidearms, to which Micah replied with two crude bullets to the chest for each of them. Jordan picked up one of the pulse pocket pistols, checking the ammo. They now needed to move to Micah's car.

This proved less of a challenge than expected, finding only three other men on their way. They had almost reached their car when, from the roof of the store, a talon soldier jumped down, machete in hand, and slashed Micah across the chest, making him fall to the floor.

He released a gasp followed by a groan as Jordan tackled the man, forcing the machete out of his hands before forcefully slamming the back of his head into the now blood stained asphalt causing a scream, then grabbed the machete and proceeded to butcher his jugular artery as though it was a pig.

Another operative ran over with a large blade, black bandana over his mouth and an all black tactical suit. He swung it down but missed Jordan on the side, then he swung it horizontally more slow and Jordan grabbed it in his hand, making a large gash. Jordan quickly pulled out Micah's gun and shot him in the left leg, then kicked him to the floor. He screamed in pain on the floor, grabbing his wound. Jordan dropped the sword that was almost stuck in his hand.

He got up and gave Micah a hand, lifting him up. "Drive." Micah said as he gave Jordan the keys. They got in as a bullet pierced the left backseat window to which Jordan yelled "fuck" and stepped on the gas. Bullets rained on the doors like loud raindrops. Micah lifted his shirt over his head. A broad slash wound was present, going from his left shoulder to the bottom of his left pectoral. Micah opened the center console, in of which there was a white syringe. Jordan also pulled out a long bandage and wrapped it around his bleeding gash. A piece of tape with the word "MEDS" written sloppily on it flattened on the syringe. Micah pulled off the cap to reveal a lengthy needle, which he poked into his abdomen, injecting the contents, which Jordan was sure contained morphine and nanotech. Micah then opened the glove box and removed a roll of fishing line leader of a clear plastic color, then fumbled around some more, to no prevail.

"Shit, where's that needle!' He exclaimed in the most worried voice Jordan had heard from him yet. "Fuck it." Micah said as he pulled the hypodermic needle out of the syringe and wiped the small amount of blood off it. He proceeded to wrap the leader around it, then, in one swift motion, pushed the needle through the ends of split flesh on either side of the wound, pulling till they came together. He repeated this process, holding the flesh together with one hand, pushing the needle through with the the other, and pulling it with his teeth. By the final stitch, three minutes had passed. He ripped the line with his teeth, and held the needle while he tied the thread. Jordan decided to enter onto the highway for the quickest route back.

Micah then put his slashed, blood stained shirt back on and joked "Shit. I liked this one." Out of the corner of Jordan's eye was a black motorcycle that pulled next to the driver's window. The guy on it was dressed in all black and pulled out a throwing knife and a gun. Jordan couldn't run him off the road due to the traffic, so he sped up greatly. The guy kept up, and Jordan grabbed the 1911 sitting in the console. The guy shot the left front tire and Jordan swerved, knocking Micah's head into the window. He rolled down the window and the guy threw the knife, missing Jordan barely and hitting the dashboard. He held the gun towards the man and pulled the trigger. An almost-deafening shot rang out as Jordan watched as the man fell off and roll violently down the highway. A car behind him ran him over at over 70 mph and flipped over into the guardrail, causing another car to crash into it. Jordan looked back to where they were going. Micah was trying to stay conscious and they both only heard a loud ring in their ears for about 15 seconds.

Micah's phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out tiredly. It was Lena so he picked up.

"MICAH, .ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?! HURT?" her teary eyed voice said.

"Yeah-we're-alright" Micah responded, not wanting to make her worry more than she already was.

"WHERE ARE YOU? ARE ANY OF THEM FOLLOWING YOU STILL?!"

Micah groaned in pain. "No, Jordan- took care of them."

"I love you Micah" Lena said almost sobbing. "I don't wanna *sniff* lose you soon".

"I love- you Lena. We'll-be back-soon" he managed to tell her.

"Hana wants to *sniff* talk to Jordan so can you pass it?" Micah said sure and gave the phone to him as he took the highway exit. He put it up to his ear and immediately heard Hana's worried voice saying "Jordan are you guys okay" and "Oh my god we saw it on the news".

"Yes Hana we're good now, we're almost back. Micah's hurt bad but don't tell Lena."

Hana took a couple breaths. "We'll prepare the stretcher and ask the hospital wing for assistance right now. How far are you?"

"About 3 minutes down the street. See you when we get back" He hung up. Micah looked like he was about to pass out and was looking around, all at the same time losing blood fast with a hopeless look in his eyes. Jordan ran red lights and passed cars fast. A few minutes later he pulled the battered car into a parking spot, Hana, Cody, Fher, and a team of medics with a stretcher rushing to the doors. Jordan opened his door and got out. He went around the car and opened Micah's door, Cody and him working together to get his body out. They laid him down and they watched as the medics walked fast back to the building.

Hana ran up to Jordan and hugged him as Cody looked with disapproval and Fher stood watching. "What happened? I was so worried."

Jordan knew exactly why it happened. "They're coming after me. Now I'm a threat to Talon they want me dead."

Cody sighed with anger. "Well, if you've known this, why would you go out in public?"

"I guess you're right. I don't know how they pinned me down but…"

"You were...trying to betray us. They knew you were going to be there so they could pick you up again and kill Micah. You fucking traitor!" With uncontrollable anger Cody stepped forward and knocked him on the ground with brute force, hitting his head on the concrete. Hana gasped, and Jordan moaned with pain on the ground.

"Cody, calm down!" Fher exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Cody responded, yelling.

"I wouldn't- do-that-" Jordan replied angrily. Cody didn't believe him.

"I will get you to death row for what you did. Cap shouldn't have trusted you, and neither should you have, Hana." He stomped off back up the parking lot into the building.

"Jordan are you okay!" Hana and Fher rushed over to him on the ground. "Yeah I'm good. I swear, don't believe him, I had nothing to do with the attack."

Hana had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe he- fucking did that!" she yelled. He stood up clutching his head. "This guy really does want me dead" he groaned.

 **About a day later…**

"If I knew I would get this treatment, I would get stabbed and have to deal with Jordan's shitty driving more." Said Micah as Lena brought him a glass of orange juice, per his request.

As of last night he had been stabbed, suffered from immense blood loss, lots of blunt force trauma to his head, popped just below a lethal dosage of his own medicine, and had to deal with more drama surrounding Jordan.

Lena was now taking care of him in his temporarily weakened state, waiting on his every need.

She stopped next to his bed sitting on it, and asked "When do you think you'll be better?" "Give it three days and it'll just be another scar." Micah replied, attempting to ease his new found lovers nerves. It was true, with the assistance of nanotechnology healing accelerated rapidly. A mere slash wound took only a few days to heal over.

This being said Micah didn't honestly know why Lena was doing this, as he was perfectly capable. This being so he felt completely useless sitting around being cared for. Lena began to rise, and Micah grabbed her by the wrist firmly, beginning to speak.

"Lena, I think I'm gonna go check on Jordan. I'm doing better and I think I can take care of myself." He said as he swung his legs around so he was in the same sitting position as Lena. "Ok Luv. Just...be careful." She replied and pecked him on the lips before getting up and going back to her room.

Micah got up and left his, embarking on the journey to Jordan's temporary one. It was a short walk, and once he arrived, he knocked on the blank door to the bland guest room. Jordan quickly opened it, a half built Ikea furnishing on his floor. "Yo, just stopping by to check up. Hows that hand?" "Good, good. How's your chest and head?"

"Well maybe if you're driving wasn't shit…" Micah began in a serious tone. "Just kidding. It's good. Sorta." He finished. "Anyway, that's all I really have to say. Night." Micah said before walking away, leaving Jordan to his devices.

 **End of Chapter 6…**

 **Note to crowd**

 **Here is the inspiration for the Names and such**

 **Micah McCormick-I wanted to give a christian name to represent his roots, yet something that also applies to his spiritually inclined buddhist monk esc side personality, and went Micah as it means "Like jesus." For personality I went with a similar personality as people describe me with, calm and nonchalant, as this also melds well with Tracers energy. As for Miami, I am also from there and it felt right.**

 **Jordan Michaud-A childhood friend.**

 **Fher Laxamana-A kid I knew who was a very good archer. I was good, but he went to Junior olympic, and was also quite and straight on.**

 **Cody Mitchell-My friends name which I put in as a joke and it stuck. Personality is intensely profane and robust by choice, as I thought it would be interesting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this one is a little late**

 **If you haven't read the beginning of Recruits to now, do that**

 **This chapter focuses on Jordan and Hana**

 **Prepare yourselves**

It had been a couple days since the ambush. The captain had decided to inject Jordan with a micro signal-blocker aimed towards enemy trackers. He could only stay within about 45 minutes of it to work. Micah was fine now, as his former-gash was only a scar now due to the advanced technology of now. Overwatch had some difficulty explaining the incident to the public, as the news channels had caught a lot of footage of the chase. Somehow they had lost Jordan on the way back to the secret HQ, but they knew that Micah was a part of the organization so they went to question them first. The footage caught didn't show any of Jordan's mask, only part of his face, which only Talon could identify. They already knew who he was though, so Jordan didn't have to worry about the public identifying him as working for Overwatch. When people questioned who the man next to Micah was on the footage, Overwatch answered with "an associate".

As for Micah, they had been trying to keep him low profile, due to his criminal of war status, but they weren't expecting him to be gunfighting his way out of grocery stores and starting high-speed chases. Fher even made a comment stating "Just be glad he hasn't done a drive-by shooting yet. I hear people from Miami are prone to those."

It had been four days and Jordan was now outside his workspace.

"Uh...Micah? Can I uh...get a favor?" Jordan asked awkwardly as he walked into Micah's office. It was an interesting place, filled with lab equipment he guessed Micah used to make the medicines and toxins he had on shelves, coming in both gas canisters and syringes.

"Yeah." Micah answered, not looking up from the tear gas canister he was preparing for use. He needed full concentration for this, as one wrong move and it could go off in his face.

"Ok, so...uh…I'm planning on asking Hana out today, and, uhh, my eye isn't really completely back, and I want to look my best so…" "So you want me to hook you up with something to fix your problem because you know Angela won't give you anything." Micah said, finishing Jordan's sentence as well as practically reading his mind.

"Yeah." Jordan replied, twiddling his thumbs while looking down sheepishly. He didn't say it, but he had a thing for the young korean since he arrived. "Ok. I got you man." Micah said, standing up from his chair which was in front of the white table on the right side of the room.

He walked to the back, where a shelf of syringes stood, and started sorting through them. He settled on one with an orange liquid inside and no label, pulling off the cap and flicking the lengthy needle a few times. "So, this is gonna get your eye back in no time. But, try not to move too much for about two hours. You ready?" Micah was holding the needle over the injection site on Jordan's bicep, waiting for a response.

Jordan nodded, and Micah gave the injection. Micah, who was expecting him to flinch like most others, was surprised at his lack of expression of pain. He injected its contents, then removed the needle. "Wow, no flinch. Most people do. I'm the same way, me and pain have a weird relationship." He patted Jordan's arm after wiping off some blood and putting on a small bandage.

"Ok, you're good." Micah said, dismissing Jordan. He replied a quick "thanks bro", got up and walked out, mentally preparing for the day ahead.

 **Later that night around 5 pm…**

Jordan was sweating slightly as he stood in front of Hana's door, he was very hesitant, and essentially a nervous train wreck of insecurity. His eye had fully grown back while he took a nap earlier. Waking up it was a pleasant surprise, having his full field of view restored. He immediately dashed to the mirror, and saw his right eye in all it's glory, fully restored.

But that was in the past. Now, he was looking his best, his normal short dreadlocks with a clean fade, a black sweatshirt he rolled up to his elbows, black joggers with golden lace and zippers, and the aforementioned one hundred fifty dollar shoes he subconsciously bought for when this happened.

Summoning up all his courage, he knocked.

Quickly Hana answered. "Hey Jordan. What's up?" She began. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and black yoga pants. She was so hot right now. "Uhh…" He began, rubbing his neck and tried not to look down. "Hi Hana, um...I was, uh...just wondering if you would, want to go somewhere? I don't know, maybe dinner?"

Hana smiled. "Of course! Um, when did you want to leave?"

"Maybe around 6, if you can do that."

Hana agreed. "Yeah that sounds perfect! I'll be over at your room in about 20 minutes."

"Cool." He finished and she closed the door. He walked down the hall to Micah's room and knocked, hoping for an answer.

Micah opened it. "How do I look?" Jordan questioned.

"Well, first, what did she say?"

"Yes"

"Yeah you look good. Where you guys gonna go?"

"I don't know yet. Do you know any places?"

"There's a couple of fancy restaurants a couple minutes away from here!" said a voice that came from his room. Jordan looked and Lena was laying down in Micah's bed, reading a magazine.

"Yeah you should swing by there, maybe," Micah said. "If you want to borrow a car from here you can. They're in the parking garage in a special spot labeled "rentals"."

Jordan nodded. "Thanks bro. I'll see ya later tonight maybe." He gave him a handshake and ran down the hall towards the escalator.

He walked inside. There were a couple other men in there that he didn't know with him. He pushed the number -2 (the parking garage is underground) and sat up against the wall, a hum going on in the background from outside.

"So, it's Scarecrow, isn't it?" said one of the men, silently.

"Oh, yeah…" Jordan sensed trouble. "Jordan too."

"You shouldn't be here. This place isn't for you." said the other guy.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Soon you're gonna go berserk, and it's all because of that thing McCormick injected into you when you got here. Guess we're gonna have to take care of you now." Suddenly the first man swung his fist, but Jordan caught it in his right palm from quick reactions and twisted his arm, letting it go. He screamed in pain as the other man kicked out, Jordan catching him with his left arm. Pulling, he knocked him to the ground, hitting his head. The other man got up and Jordan grabbed his arm, kneeing him in the stomach too. He let out a loud gasp and Jordan finished him off with an elbow to the face, knocking him unconscious against the wall. The other guy sat on the floor looking at his crony, bloody and bruised on the floor. The elevator made a ring and the door opened, Jordan stepping out.

Fuckin' freaks. What if they're right?' Jordan thought to himself as he walked towards the rental cars. 'What if it's the serum that's still in effect that's making me good?'

He looked at the cars. There was a white bmw m4, red porsche cayman, a ford suv, and so on. He thought the m4 looked fitting, so he went to the machine next to the cars. Jordan pulled out the cost to rent for 3 hours, which was $20, and slipped it in the machine. In return, a key to the car popped out the slot and he took it. He got in the car and turned it on, making a loud and satisfying 'vroom'. Adjusting the radio volume to 5, he drove out the upper parking into the front lot. He pulled out his phone and called Hana and after a few seconds she picked up.

"Hey Han. Meet me right out front in the lot instead of my room."

"K." She hung up.

Jordan sat in front of the HQ for a few minutes, nervously looking at the different buttons. He pushed the convertible option and the roof rolled down into the back. Just as it finished, he saw Hana walking out. She looked at him, smiling a cute smile. All awhile Jordan was stunned. She had her black hair straightened, complete with eyeliner, eyebrow stuff and yada yada (what girls wear). Also black jeans, a white jacket, as it was a bit cold tonight, and white Nike Huaraches

Jordan got out before she was there and opened the passenger door for her. She stepped in.

"Thank you, gentleman" she said excitedly, looking up at him.

Jordan walked back around the front and climbed in the driver's seat. He began to drive out of the facility onto the main road leading down the mountain.

"You look…Hana you look just stunning" he complemented.

She giggled, hair blowing in the small wind. Jordan saw this and made sure not to drive too fast down the road to not mess it up already. "You do too."

"It's up to you; where we eating?" he asked, eyes on the road.

She looked at him and replied, "Well, how about the Old Gio's down the street? Italian sounds good right now, right?"

He looked back at her and nodded, saying, "Yeah, good idea." He thought for a moment for another subject as the place was about 5 minutes down the street, and asked "So, what music do you like?" He attempted to make small talk, something his dad always told him to do when with girls.

"I've always been one for EDM. How about you?"

"I don't know," he said in a questioned voice. "I prefer rap, my favorite group being Run The Jewels, but recently Micah introduced me to this band Tool, and I kinda like them, so..." He replied, reaching towards the bluetooth in the console. "But you can turn on something if you want. Who's your favorite?" He asked, not wanting to flunk his chances with her before they even get to the restaurant because his music offends her political opinion or something. "Um… Mick Gordon." She replied as Jordan began to type it into the console.

"Doom is pretty fun, I'll play some with you when we get back, if you want. She smiled as he selected a playlist and a track set on. It was all electronic, and assortment of beeps and boops, closely resembling the beat of a rap song. Hana began to nod her head to the beat, matching the time signatures with precision.

"You think people will give you a hard time at all? I mean, cuz I got you if you need me."

She laughed. "I mean, maybe? But I guess I do have you, if anything."

Finally, after a drive that felt like an awkward eternity for Jordan, they arrived in the plaza.

"So, let's see, Old Gio's." He asked, surveying the plaza, which was shrouded in darkness on the cool night he chose.

"Right there, I've been here a couple times before" leaning close to his side and pointing towards the large building.

"Oh, nice" Jordan replied. He looked at the restaurant, thinking on the inside, 'Damn, she has some expensive taste. I guess famous people tend to though'. It didn't matter to him really, as he just wanted her to have a good time. He drove up to what looked like the last parking spot in the crowded lot. The sports car turned off and they both got out.

They began their short walk to the restaurant. Jordan offered out his hand and it was taken, Hana swinging them both lightly as they walked. People sat outside under the light conversing with each other while eating. The smell coming from inside was marvelous, too. Upon arriving at the door, he walked in front of his date and opened the door, allowing her in. "Thanks" she replied, blushing slightly at his actions. She was new to relationships, and not used to this treatment. She spent too much time in her world of gaming to date. 'Damn, this guy's got some manners. Wonder where he grew up?' she questioned in her mind.

Once inside it was quiet, only a small murmur among the people at the tables. They were met with a receptionist in a black polo and skirt, her medium length brown hair tied up in a bun. "Hey guys, welcome to Old Gio's! Do you have a reception?" She asked.

Jordan quickly spoke up, not knowing what she meant by it. "No, we didn't make one."

"Alright, no problem. Would you and the lovely lady like to be seated? We have a nice window seat for you."

"Yes, thank you." He replied.

"Ok, follow me this way, please."

The receptionist led them to a table for two, which was near a window with a beautiful view of the beach under the moonlit sky. The table was a wooden one meant for two, and the seats were of wood complete with cushions. The table had a red cloth, which was dark in the dim light provided by the overhead. It was a nice vibe and help set the scene for romance. Just what Jordan hoped for.

"So, would you like to start with drinks?" The receptionist turned waitress asked as they sat in the seats, taking out her notepad.

"Yes please. I will take beer please. Angry orchard." Jordan replied.

She wrote it down. "Alright; And for the lady?"

"Um...I'll take wine. Red blend please. Whichever is recommended." Hana answered.

"Okay; I'll have those drinks out to you guys shortly." The waitress said before leaving. Jordan tried to initiate conversation, but his mind was a blank page. Light classical/italian music played in the background.

"It's so nice here, right?" asked Hana out of nowhere, Jordan responding with a nod. "It's been on my mind a lot, but where did you grow up in?"

"Denver. Denver, Colorado." He replied. "How about you?"

"Seoul, South Korea. I'm sorry to ask, but was it a tough life there?"

He shrugged. "No it's alright; yeah I was just destined to be in the slums. Micah already knew. I was involved in gangs, weapon and drug trafficking, etc. I don't wanna scare you too much."

"Wow. My life was fine except for my drunk mother, until the omnic crisis. Everybody already knows my story; my involvement with MEKA. I guess I had no other option."

"Sucks, but it's life. We both had to go through different stuff."

"Hey, it produced good fighters out of us. Anyways, did you decide what to eat yet?"

He was about to speak but the waitress returned, drinks in hand, giving them to their respective orderer. They both replied a thanks and she offered a "Need a minute to decide what to eat?" Hana replied with a yes please and she nodded and walked to serve another couple.

"Wanna share a spaghetti?" he said jokingly. She laughed while looking at the menu. He looked back. "No but for real, this chicken parmesan with the chicken and gnocchi soup; that sounds delish right now." The soup was creamy, made with roasted chicken, Italian dumplings and spinach.

"I think I'm getting the grilled chicken piadina with salad probably."She replied, listing her order.

"Nice" Jordan responded. He suddenly felt like it was his time and chance to ask her out. He sort of knew what to say. He caught her eyes straight across as she looked at him.

"Look Hana. I really, really like you. And… I wanna be with you. Ever since I've been here at Overwatch with you I've been more happier than ever."

A small peak of a smile appeared on her face. "Yes, Jordan of course; I wanna be together too!"

He took a sip of his beer/cider, both about to burst with excitement inside.

 **Around 7:30**

 **Back in Micah's room**

"So how do you think they're doing?" Micah asked his girl, who he was currently cuddling in the dark, fan on.

Lena smiled, looking the other way. "Micah come on. They are like… the cutest couple ever here."

"Yeah, but sometimes Jordan's a little annoying. She'll say yes to him anyday though."

"Mhmm." She replied.

"They need to keep this private though. We don't need any more publicity. A power couple between a famous gamer and ex talon assassin, it's almost as destine for news as a hippy, renegade gangster, mad doctor turned field med."

"Ha, I guess you're right luv. I guess you're right." Lena said, her accent shortening the pronunciation of love.

Soon enough, Lena drifted off to sleep, Micah sitting there for a second. He gave her a kiss and stood up out of bed, pulled the blanket over her stealthily, changed out of his shorts into jeans, threw on shoes, and left to check on Jordan and Hana. Without their consent, of course.


End file.
